


headache

by ghoulromantism



Series: Torchwood Self-Insert Fics [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Napping, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism
Summary: Grave massaged his own forehead with two fingers. Of course he had a headache today, as if the week hadn't been chaotic enough already. Between Weevils going rogue, erratic Rift activity that had everyone running around the city and diplomatic incidents with aliens, none of them had had a moment's rest. And now, Grave had to finish writing a report on some alien larvae that had come through the Rift the day before, but his head hurt so much he could barely form a coherent thought.
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Team Torchwood
Series: Torchwood Self-Insert Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	headache

**Author's Note:**

> me: has a headache  
> me: i will now write abt it instead of actually doing something tht would help
> 
> i worked sooo fucking hard to finish this for v-day even tho it doesnt happen during vday at all!!! im not rlly used to writing fluff so its kinda short but thats okay. this is set somewhere at the beginning of season 2 when Grave Jack and Ianto haven't been (officially) dating for very long yet!! hope yall like it ^_^

Grave massaged his own forehead with two fingers. Of course he had a headache today, as if the week hadn't been chaotic enough already. Between Weevils going rogue, erratic Rift activity that had everyone running around the city and diplomatic incidents with aliens, none of them had had a moment's rest. And now, Grave had to finish writing a report on some alien larvae that had come through the Rift the day before, but his head hurt so much he could barely form a coherent thought.

Thankfully, the Hub was quiet now, save for the constant humming of the computers. It was still early in the evening, but Gwen had gone home (she'd promised Rhys she'd spend the evening with him, since it had been a busy week) while Toshiko and Owen were investigating a minor Rift disturbance, which they all hoped would the last one for at least a couple of days. Jack was in his office, probably busy with paperwork, and Grave didn't know where Ianto was, but he assumed he was cleaning the coffee machine, as it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

Grave looked at his screen. The words in front of him didn't make sense anymore, and he frowned. After a few minutes of intense staring, he gave up and simply dropped his head on the desk, closing his eyes.

He opened them again when he heard something being set down on the desk next to his head: a glass of water and a small pill. He looked up and realized Ianto was the one standing besides the desk. Ianto, always here, always so reliable. Grave gave him a grateful smile and took the painkiller, drinking the whole glass in one go.  
"Are you alright?" asked the Welshman.  
\- "It's just a headache."  
Ianto looked at the unfinished report on the screen.  
"You've been working hard all week. Perhaps you should rest."  
Grave hesitated.  
"You can finish your report later," assured Ianto. "Jack won't mind." It's not like Grave would be able to focus enough to write anything that made sense anyway.

Grave sighed. He got up from his desk chair and winced, losing balance for a second as the throbbing pain in his head got stronger, but Ianto caught his arm to make sure he didn't fall. Ianto followed the entomologist as they walked to the sofa in the corner of the Hub, close enough to be able to catch him in case he fell again. They made it to the couch without any incidents, and Grave sat down in the middle of it before patting the space to his left, inviting Ianto to sit down as well. Ianto obliged, and as soon as he was seated, Grave leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Ianto stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, but he quickly relaxed again. He took Grave's round glasses off and put them down on the coffee table — there was no point in risking damaging them, after all. He then wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling the smaller frame close to his body.

Ianto's touch was awkward, unsure. Everything was still so... new. Sometimes, he felt so nervous it was like being a teenager all over again. Even so, Grave didn't seem to mind the awkwardness. He seemed happy to take things slow, which greatly reassured Ianto. Things between Grave, Jack and him were complicated. It scared him sometimes, but his lovers were patient, and it helped him feel more comfortable.

Ianto looked at his boyfriend leaning against his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel his chest fill with warmth at the sight. Grave's eyes fluttered closed as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Ianto's breathing. The entomologist looked so peaceful now, as if the stress of the past week had suddenly vanished. For once, things felt okay.

* * *

Grave woke up and shuddered at how cold he was. He brought a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the lights. How could they be so bright? He slowly recalled where he was. He'd fallen asleep on the Hub's sofa, leaning against Ianto's shoulder. His head was now on Ianto's lap; he'd probably moved in his sleep. The Welshman was reading a book with one hand and absentmindedly running the other through Grave's hair.  
"Hi," said Grave with a smile.  
\- "Hello," replied Ianto, putting down his book. "Do you feel better now?"  
\- "Yeah, I'm good. How long was I asleep?"  
\- "About two hours and a half."  
Ianto didn't need to check his watch to know; he had an excellent sense of time.  
"God, I should really get back to work."  
Grave got up and stretched his arms. Before heading back to his desk, he turned to look at his boyfriend.  
"Oh, and Ianto..."  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciate it."  
He smiled sweetly, and Ianto felt the warmth in his chest again. He stayed here for a moment even after Grave left before getting up as well. He still had some cleaning to do, and he didn't want to leave before the Hub was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> once again big thanks to my friend rose for rereading this for me!!!


End file.
